The Undelivered Letter
by Angel20Devil
Summary: And triangle between Gauche X Lag X Zazie, lag is an letter but where is he supposed to be delivered? how does he meet Gauche and Zazie? What gonna hapen? Well read and see..
1. Chapter 1

**intro to my new GaucheXLagXZazie fanfic :3 I hope ya likey~ feel free to review if you want to! ^^ **

* * *

_**Intro**_

It was really cold outside, it was snowing, the wind was blowing pretty strong and right in the middle of nowhere he was. Lag Seeing, in the cold desert-like nowhere, he was leaning against a rock, seeing nothing but ground and rocks as far as he could see. His jacket was ripped and he was very cold, and the fact that he was crying didn't help much either. It all felt so hopeless, he was supposed to be delivered, like the letter he was, to a village, but the person who was supposed to deliver him never finished, just like that he was left on his own when the weather got bad. It was night and it had been a days since he was left, little Lag is only 9 years old and was going through this. He was very hungry and knew he was going to die soon if no one came to his aid. He continued to cry and tried to fall asleep but the hard rock wasn't too comfortable.  
"I'm going to die now, this is the end for me, I'll never make it like this" Lag thought, his purple eyes still filled with tears and his load crying filling the air over and over again. He had nothing of his bag left, only a little cookie in his pocket, as desperate as he was, he picked it out and started to eat it. Quickly, the cookie was already gone and Lag was still hungry, and real thirsty to, he surely wasn't going to make it in this pace, he had to do something, but what? He slowly tried to stand up but it was hopeless, we was too tired, hungry and thirsty to even move, and he was growing very pale now to, especially in the cold. Just when he thought that everything was over he saw a shadow in the dark, it was a boy who had to be around 17 years old, he was tall, and handsome for what Lag could see, his silhouette could be seen in the moonlight and when he eventually walked closer to Lag, he noticed that the mysterious guy was a letter bee. That was something who could deliver him then, to wherever that was. The guy walked closer and went down on knees before Lag and said: "It's ok now" he smiled and continued, "I'm Gauche Suede and I'm going to help and deliver you"


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter! ^^ hope ya likey~ **

* * *

And there he stood, the tall handsome boy named Gauche Suede. He knelt down and put one hand around Lag's back, the other around his behind and picked him up. Lag was stunned, someone had come to his aid. He put his arms around the bigger one's neck and continued to cry into his shoulder. Gauche made his way with lag to a cave that was in the middle of some rocks and cliffs. Inside, he put Lag down and made up a fire. None of them had said a word yet, Lag still cried. When Gauche was done with the fire he cooked 2 cans of soup, that he had bought earlier. He put one down and opened the other one. He also took a spoon and sat Lag in his knee and started to feed the weak boy. Lag ate the soup as good he could, even if he barely did. Gauche continued to carefully feed Lag until he was finished.  
"Are you better now" He kindly asked the boy. His answer was a weak nod from the younger. Gauche put Lag down beside the fire and quickly ate his own soup, that had cooled off. And after that, he again put Lag in his knee, put the fire out and leaned back against the stone wall and eventually fell asleep right after Lag did. The night was very cold, even though the walls of the cave protected them from some of it. The night went on slowly but both Lag and Gauche managed to get the sleep they'd need for the upcoming day. Lag was first to wake up, he was disturbed from his sleep by his growling stomach. He needed more food. Looking at Gauche he thought to himself: "should I wake him up?". But that question kind of answered itself when Gauche woke up just a couple of minutes after Lag. "Funny, we seem alike" was Lag's thoughts as he heard his stomach grumble again. Gauche couldn't help but to giggle at that. It was just too cute. "What about some breakfast?" he asked Lag while giving a warm smile. Lag nodded as answer and weakly let out a "thanks". Gauche prepared the breakfast, they ate sandwiches that Gauche packed. Lag yawned and was still a bit too weak to eat, he needed help. Gauche quickly gulped down his sandwiches and drank some juice and he gazed at Lag.  
"Do you need help? Little one" Gauche inquired as he chuckled lightly. Lag blushed and nodded, he wasn't going to act stubborn even though he preferably would want to eat by himself. Actually, he liked when Gauche had fed him the last time so why not do it again. He felt Gauche lifting him into his knee and held the sandwich to the young boy's mouth. Lag took a smile bite of the sandwich as he was fed, it went on fine and Lag soon finished his breakfast.  
"We should get going now, by the way do you have a name" Gauche wonder, as he never got Lag's name. "M-my name is, Lag Seeing" Lag kindly replied as he stood up. Gauche nodded, "then, Lag Seeing, we will be there soon" Gauche picked Lag up on his back after packing everything and went out of the cave. The wind was still blowing hard but the cold had gone down a little bit. Lag put his arms around Gauche's neck and buried his face into the older boy's scarf he was wearing. Gauche felt that and became a bit worried. "Are you ok Lag?" he inquired. Lag sniffled, "I-I'm scared..." was his answer, and indeed he was. After what he went through it's not surprising either. Gauche gently bounced Lag up and down to try and make him feel more comfortable, and it worked. Lag began to calm down as he was bounced, and not much later they could actually see the village they were headed to. "Look! Lag, it's the village" Gauche smiled, seeing as they soon wouldn't need to fight the horrible weather. Lag had calmed down fully and smiled weakly to, but what was supposed to happen when he was there? He didn't have an precise destination where he should be, only that he was supposed to be in the village. "And another thing, where are you headed in the village? I didn't see that on the address" Gauche was in front of the village now and went in. "Well" Lag started, "I-I was supposed to be left on, on the streets and, and see if someone would, a-adopt me" Lag shivered from the cold.  
"What? But that's just wrong!" Gauche exclaimed, "If you are suppose to do that then I will adopt you right away" he turned and went another way that was leading to his home instead. Lag was surprised, was the guy who had rescued him really adopt him to? He was happy that it was so, he smiled on the inside but his expression remained confused and neutral. Gauche made his way into his small house and put Lag down on the couch. The older boy stripped out of his jacket, scarf and hung them up. Then he went to Lag and took of his jacket and scarf and hung them us just like he did with his own clothes. He then sat down next to Lag, pulled him into his knee and embraced him protectively. Lag felt himself being embraced and gently bounced as he was pulled into Gauche's knee once again. The time was nearly 10, and Lag was used to go to bed at that time and he was worn out and tired after the past days. He was hungry but fell asleep in Gauche's embrace, it was very comfortable and easy to sleep when having the feeling to know that someone protects them. Gauche smiled at the sleeping boy and closed his own eyes, falling into sleep himself.


End file.
